


Hints

by hunters_retreat



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, arthur is demanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Arthur was really much more of a doer than a thinker anyway. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

 

  
Merlin looked at Arthur, his mouth wide open and it was the end of the Prince’s patience.  Honestly, you’d think with the way he’d been hinting and making comments Merlin would have picked up on it.  Mercy, even Morgana had pulled him aside and asked about it and he would quite happily never think about the advice she’d given him for making your affections for a man known.

Merlin was the antithesis of every man Arthur had ever met, and that fact was probably why he was so caught up in everything that made him who he was.

So there was really only one other way this could go and Arthur was really much more a doer than a thinker anyway. 

“Yes, you heard me right.  I said I want to see you stripped naked and on my bed tonight when you’re finished with the rest of your chores.  Since you seem to miss everything else…”  He pinned the younger man to the wall and pressed his lips to his, kissing and licking until that young mouth opened under him. 

Merlin moaned when Arthur pulled away, resting his forehead against Merlin’s.   “This is what they call a hint, you idiot."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt. Be kind! My first Merlin fic!!! :p Also, yes... I blame [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** for recently commenting on my lack of Merlin fic :P


End file.
